


Halloween with Fred and George Would Include...

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Halloween with Fred and George Would Include...

Halloween with Fred and George at Hogwarts is, of course, a momentous and crazy tradition.

This year, you had decided to deck out on some fancy robes and a really itch fake beard to spend the day dressed as Dumbledore, whilst Fred and George had switched the jumpers their mum had made for them last Christmas and were pretending to be each other. 

You got a lot of weird looks in the corridor, and a few surprised glances from first year students who don’t remember Dumbledore being that short, or having that colour hair, or those colour eyes, but the real fun came in lessons.

Fred and George were spending the day in competition, trying to see who could get the other in the most trouble. So, in poor Professor Flitwick’s class, Fred would shout out really obviously wrong answers, constantly interrupting the old man, and George would try and find ways to cause little explosions in potion class. The three of you spent most of the day just sitting at the back of class, heads bowed and bumped together over your quills and parchment as you try to stifle your laughter, red goo dripping down Snape’s face.

In the end, they both won the competition, after Snape walked into the Dungeon Corridor and caught the two of them causing mischief by the Slytherin Common Room. You had managed to stifle your giggle, and hide behind one of the nearby stone pillars, but the twins were marched past you (with a wave, might I add) and sent to McGonagall for setting one of their Wildfire Whiz-bangs, in the shape of a pumpkin, loose after Draco.

The three of you hiding behind the Gryffindor sofa, once you spot Ron snoring and slightly drooling asleep on it. Harry only shakes his head from where he sits with his Charms book, raising his eyebrow at the three of you over the rim of his glasses as your eyes slowly appear from behind the cushions. He too starts laughing, though, when George drops a fake spider down onto Ron’s forehead, and he starts doing this little high pitched scream when he wakes up.

That little prank ends with George being knocked onto his bottom by a flying cushion to the head.

Trip down to Honeydukes! Later on in the day, they drag you, one brother linked to each of your arms, out of the castle and into the chilly night air, the sound of owls tweeting above you. When they see how cold you are, they each wrap a bit of their scarves around your neck and pretty much tie the three of you together.

Once you finally reach the sweet shop, the smell of warm vanilla, of pumpkin spice and fresh caramel makes you feel a little better about how cold you are. Plus, Fred and George insist on buying any candy you pick out.

They don’t tell you, but they slip a few Canary Creams, Nosebleed Nougats and a few other of their creations into your sweet pile once you had all returned, shaking, into the Common Room. You had run upstairs to grab the jumper Molly had knitted you for Halloween when they dumped them into your pile - a nice fire orange jumper, with little pumpkins on it to match the ones she had made for Fred and George. You were family, after all.

Once the three of you sat down to tuck into your goods, you should have noticed something was up by the way they slightly elbowed each other and kept on grinning wildly. Especially, you thought after, since you had always been their sweet tester since first year.

They didn’t find it so funny, however, when you started sneezing fire and set their trousers on fire.

‘That one needs some work, Fred.’

‘Wicked.’

All of you looking forward to the Hallowe’en feast in the evening! You rush into the Great Hall a bit late, having spent so long dumping Butterbeer and hitting their clothes with whatever old cushion you could find to put out the fire. You shove Fred out of the way, sliding in and taking your normal seat on the bench in between the two twins, smiling at Hermione who sits opposite. The three of you bunch together, gazing hungrily at the feast: the stuffed pumpkins, the caramel and chocolate sprinkled apples, the little ornamental cauldrons full of candy, the pumpkin juice, all laying spread out in front of you.

If Hermione had thought Ron was bad, you, Fred and George were the worst at this time of the year. You keep stealing pasties from each other’s plates, and you always half stumble, half shuffle, and completely leaning on each other out of the Hall after dinner, your pockets overflowing with lollipops and sweets.

Dumbledore gives you an approving nod and wink as you exit.

The night ends with the six of you lying sprawled out on the Common Room rug, Harry telling scary stories about the Dursleys. You have your head on Fred’s stomach, and George has his on yours (although sometimes you have to shove him off due to your stomach ache). There’s only the flickering flames of the fire, and a few dripping candles dotted around the tables to illuminate your faces, so when Lee Jordan comes through the portrait hole, the whole lot of you start screaming.


End file.
